Calendar applications allow users to schedule events with selected attendees. Each event is digitally represented by an event object that identifies a predetermined time period and selected attendees. An event object can also include additional details such as a slideshow presentation, links for accessing selected information, and any other items an event organizer might include or otherwise attach. The event object appears in each attendee's calendar and spans the predetermined time period. After the event, a given attended can refer back to that event object as needed to review the context of the event.